


So Hello Neighbour 2 Alpha 1 ending huh

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Mystery, Short One Shot, just something i could see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: A little interpretation on what could happen/exploring the character interaction/dynamics.Quentin had been looking for Mr Peterson, who's been missing, he thought he knew what might have happened to him, but then he turned up with an old vehicle.
Kudos: 5





	So Hello Neighbour 2 Alpha 1 ending huh

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own anything, Characters/etc belong to Eerie Guest Studio and TinyBuild

The goal had been to find Mr Peterson, but he hadn't gotten a chance to even get answers before getting into the car.  
Quentin fidgets his fingers hesitantly, glancing from the floor of the old car to the seat ahead of him. He had an entire list of questions. They hadn't even really spoken.  
"So um… Where have you been?"  
"....."  
"Just.. Noone has seen you in months."  
He'd been certain he saw the Crow lock him in the attic, actually. The whole situation was bizarre.  
"I don't have an obligation ta answer your questions."  
"....." Well. True. But…  
Quentin bites his lip quietly. That didn't mean he couldn't ask though.  
"...Do you know anything about what's happening-? I've been trying to put together a report--"  
"..." Mr Peterson shifts his brows bemusedly. "Ya didn't put alot of effort into that disguise did ya?"  
…….Quentin stares blankly at the front of the car.  
Theodore makes a sort of sniffing sound.  
"For a wanted man."  
"P-Pardon?" Quentin leans forwards slightly, increasingly concerned about the lack of understanding that seems to be between them.  
"A helmet. Shave, some hair colour and ya think that's enough?"  
"?" He squints his eyes, "What are you talking about?" he certainly didn't think… "I'm not a criminal."  
"Ha." Mr Petersons laugh is mocking. Practically devoid of joy. "haha. Good one ai."  
Uhh…..  
"Not to my Knowledge." Quentin maintains, confused, "Who is after me?"  
"..........."  
He notices a change in his aura. Expression like stone on the rough dirt road ahead of them.  
The sudden silence makes Quentin uncomfortable. The car stays its pace.  
He glances out the right window, trees, and the left, also trees.  
"Where are we going?"  
"........"  
"......"  
No answer at all now. The tension is harder.  
Quentin pulls his hands together, taking a deep breath, looking from the rough dashboard back up,  
"Mr Peterson? If there's something I don't know I'd like to understand."  
"....hm.."  
After a moment, Theodore opens and closes his gloved hands on the steering wheel. They turn into a stop at a secluded area of the woods.  
Can't see that it's any place specific.  
His voice is monotone.  
"It was funny for a bit." Quietly threatening. "But if you think I'm fallin for this delusion dearie. ya aren't very bright."  
Quentin flinches, "D- delusion?? I'm not trying to-- You, you must be mistaken, I haven't done anything-"  
Mr Peterson gets out of the car, and he feels a stab of adrenaline telling him to do the same on the opposite side and make a run for it. The door is too busted to be locked. He stumbles out of the side and gets in 6 strides before what could only be Theodores hand grabs the back of his jacket jerking him backwards roughly, whipping and throwing him onto the dirt.  
"hhh-" Quentin sharply breathes in harder, scrambling into a seated position that he stops still in. As he meets Mr Petersons cold angry looking expression. Holding a shovel over his shoulder like it were a bat. Trunk open.  
Quentins heart beats faster in his neck.  
Was he going to use that as a weapon?? (WHY? Wh- What did i Do??)  
"p-please-- hh-" He shrinks his head towards his bracing shoulders as Theodore swings the shovel off his shoulder, leveling it towards him.  
"unusual." He seems to murmur.  
Noting the geniune fear shaking Quentins body.  
"mmmm……" Proding the spade of the shovel against Quentins legs.  
He's absolutely terrified but otherwise else, nothing…  
Theodore squints his eyes doubtfully. Swinging the metal within an inch of his face.  
"What are you?"  
"Wh- whe-- im- imeh- umah, uh, a- j-journalist sir."  
"...hm?"  
Quentin gulps, "I w-write articles and um, reports and, er, in, vestigate them."  
"...... Journalist?"  
He sounds as if he's never even heard the term.  
"I was, investigating Your wh-whereabouts b-because you'd been missing and um-"  
"... You're not.."  
"..?" Warily Quentin winces and raises his gaze up to his face.  
Theodore seems pensive, gauging the young mans confusion and posture.  
".... You're not Ike then."  
"I. Who?"  
"hmm….."  
He'd momentarily thought maybe that meant he was safe. Twitching his face as the shovel moves upward slowly. He can't stop the shaking of his arms.  
The metal tip hooks his glasses and lifts them off his face, dropping them onto the ground.  
"hnn…."  
"c-c-can you- Don't hurt me. Please I didn't mean to do anything wrong-"  
"...." Theodore tilts his head slightly. Vaguely amused. "Interesting." Surveying their surroundings pensively. "... Interesting."  
"...."  
"Get up then."  
Quentin clumsily gets back to his feet quickly, closing his mouth tight as Mr Peterson steps forward. giving him a last closer look over, against his inherent wish for it to stop, pulling and pecking at his clothes.  
"A-Anything you're looking for?"  
"....." He squints his eyes at him, but moves back, not finding anything particularly dangerous, Theodore glances towards the woods again, before snatching up his bag, a bit to Quentins objecture, surely this isn't called for?  
"I don't have-"  
"Back in the car."  
"....." He stares at him for a moment hesitantly. Between the clear order of uncertain outcome to the thought of trying to just take his stuff back, but it'd probably be so much more a pain to resist.  
He nods slightly without answer and walks back over to the car.

\---------

After that, Quentin was more uneasy about Mr Peterson. He'd been too close to getting hit over the head with a shovel for comfort.  
Even if the reason was that he seemed to have thought he was somebody else.  
Which is….Equally worrying, And weird.  
"...."  
They pulled into a closed in area, and opened up an entry in the hill.  
Considering Petersons past career he shouldn't have been that surprised, but, after earlier he was on edge, The hill on the inside looks just like a house… A grungy fairytail house  
Glancing from the peculiar architecture jutting out in boxes and edges on the ceiling, to the floor boards, back to Mr Peterson, Quentin has to ask.  
"What's the story about this person you said they're looking for?" (why haven't I heard of him?)  
"..........."  
"Does he really look that much like me? this.." (what did he say-?) "er...Eye?"  
He hoped it wasn't something TOO horrible they'd done. If it was why hadn't he heard of it? That's what really bothered him.  
"hmm…." Theodore rolls his head, taking a deep breath, "Haven't you noticed? anything?"  
"Sssuch as?"  
"ugh… Anyone. Following, you." It seems like a struggle for Mr Peterson to speak clearly about it now. "Appearing in places, often."  
"....."  
Quentin shifts a little, glancing upwards, trying to think. "....Well…"  
"......."  
"..I don't know I...Got chased out of the store once but--"  
"By, By who?"  
"Just the average bunch of punks. Probably mad about getting busted."  
"....."  
Theodore turns his gaze back towards a screen showing outside area distrustfully.  
Quentin penses his brows, rubbing his fingers together uncomfortably. "Oh…"  
There was something else. He felt kind of awkward for not thinking of it first.  
"There was this one guy."  
"?" Theodore turns to look at him again questioningly.  
"He uh… Came out of nowhere. Like he was waiting for somebody. Or. Waiting for me. I- I think he tried to arrest me? But he didn't have a police car. Or say anything."  
".....How did you evade them?"  
"Uh….." Quentins gaze falls a bit, "....I- I think it was the Forest Protector. That came."  
"........And you lived?"  
"yeeah?"  
Now that he mentions it like that, it was kind of odd. That it would have saved him from that man. Weren't they rumoured to kill people? Why Has it shown him… Mercy?  
Mr Peterson stares at him as if he can't quite fathom why that would be either. He doesn't say it, but he could tell he thought it was odd too.  
The sudden realisation he could have been murdered several times over by now is extremely unsettling. Quentin gulps, shifting his shoulders and interlocked fingers.  
"um…." glancing down from the unending stare. "Uh- N- Not that I know why--" He tries to add, worried Theodore might start questioning if he in fact knew that Forest Protector and was in association with it.  
"uh…"  
He seems to give up on communicating further though. Turning away from him.  
His goal had been to find Mr Peterson and help him if need be, but it was starting to feel like HE was the one in danger and under investigation.  
"mmh…"  
With a murmured grunt Theodore turns back towards the entrance.  
He doesn't make any indication that he'd seen something on the surveillance, but internally Quentin can't help but wonder if he had.  
".........."  
He didn't want to be followed though that he gathered.  
Looking over the floor, His gaze moves up to the screens gradually after Theodore had left.  
"....." Waiting for some sort of movement to cross them.  
……. Quentin penses his eyebrows suddenly.  
(Wait… If He (Mr Peterson) thought I was this, Wanted person… Why did he seem so casual about it initially?)  
That's… Weird. in hindsight.  
(Does he know them…?)  
He scratches his brain for any memory of a man who looks like him that was wanted by the name 'eye' but can't come up with anything. If there was such a case, the other reporters and info-holders hadn't told him about it…  
(Were they… Working together? or…)  
Theodore had stopped off and been about to put a shovel in his skull earlier over it so.. (Had he planned to fight him?)  
He hopes, in a sense that it were the latter.  
Associating with an associate of a criminal he doesn't know of didn't exactly sound safe. Exciting, maybe, but not safe.  
Clearly there's a whole side to this ordeal he wasn't aware of.


End file.
